


What fanfic was the world writing in 2020? (AO3 Year In Review)

by centreoftheselights



Series: AO3 Ship Stats [15]
Category: Fandom - Fandom, No Fandom
Genre: AO3 Research, AO3 Ship Stats, AO3 Statistics, AO3 Tags - Freeform, Analysis, Character(s) of Color, Data - Freeform, Fan Research, Fan Studies, Fandom Research, Fandom Statistics, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Female Character(s) - Freeform, Meta Essay, Nonfiction, Racism, Racism in fandom, Relationship Tags, Sexism, Sexism in Fandom, acafandom, people of colour, relationships, statistics, women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: A review of the most popular relationship tags on AO3 in the period Jan-Dec 2020.
Series: AO3 Ship Stats [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209645
Comments: 130
Kudos: 674





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  


Welcome to a special Year In Review edition of the [AO3 Ship Stats](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209645)!

This list shows the 100 pairing tags which had the greatest gain in total fanworks posted on [Archive Of Our Own](https://archiveofourown.org/) during the period 3 Jan 2020 - 2 Jan 2021. There are 69 M/M pairings, 15 F/M, 3 F/F, 11 Gen and 2 Other. (Please note that on AO3, ‘Name **&** Name’ with an ampersand indicates platonic or familial ‘Gen’ relationships, while ‘Name **/** Name’ with a slash is used for romantic and sexual pairings.)

Of the 200 names on the list, 22 belong to women and 2 to characters of indeterminate gender, down from 23 and 3 in the [last comparable list](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671457/chapters/62327902). There are 16 Characters of Colour from Western media and 88 from Asian media, as well as 7 characters of ambiguous race. In total, 54 of the pairings are from Western media, putting the rate of POC representation for Western media fandom at 14.8%, up from 12.9% on the main 2020 list.

For more information on this project, please see this year's [FAQ post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671457/chapters/62329885). Happy New Year!

ETA: Updated to fix mistaken calculation for Loki/Thor (pairing no longer in top 100).

ETA 2: Updated to fix mistaken calculation for Shen Wei/Zhao Yunlan (pairing no longer in top 100).

A text-only version of the list is as follows:

Rank Pairing Fandom New Works Total Type Race  
1 Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù 12878 18301 M/M POC  
2 Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens) Good Omens (TV) 12005 32438 M/M White  
3 Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types 11029 11029 M/M White  
4 Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren Star Wars Sequel Trilogy 8606 23958 F/M White  
5 Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 8487 44405 M/M White  
6 Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia 7793 20262 M/M POC  
7 Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia 6714 18274 M/M POC  
8 Castiel/Dean Winchester Supernatural 6621 90778 M/M White  
9 Peter Parker & Tony Stark Marvel Cinematic Universe 5729 19696 Gen White  
10 Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V Bangtan Boys | BTS 5675 25597 M/M POC  
11 Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Miraculous Ladybug 5119 21727 F/M Whi/POC  
12 Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia 5041 16002 M/M POC  
13 James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers Captain America (Movies) 5031 51751 M/M White  
14 Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin Bangtan Boys | BTS 4952 20103 M/M POC  
15 Steve Rogers/Tony Stark The Avengers (Marvel Movies) 4717 38048 M/M White  
16 Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou Haikyuu!! 4689 10263 M/M POC  
17 Adora/Catra (She-Ra) She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) 4618 6673 F/F Whi/POC  
18 Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier IT (Movies – Muschietti) 4608 13325 M/M White  
19 Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia 4530 9447 M/M POC  
20 Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio Haikyuu!! 4498 12775 M/M POC  
21 Sirius Black/Remus Lupin Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 4356 20053 M/M White  
22 Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Haikyuu!! 4328 13654 M/M POC  
23 Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin) Merlin (TV) 4139 20710 M/M White  
24 Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova The Old Guard (Movie 2020) 3764 3764 M/M Whi/POC  
25 Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs) 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs 3725 10476 M/M POC  
26 Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist The Magnus Archives (Podcast) 3595 4831 M/M Ambig  
27 Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia 3566 6714 Gen POC  
28 Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV) 9-1-1 (TV) 3563 4894 M/M Whi/POC  
29 Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Teen Wolf (TV) 3477 60816 M/M White  
30 Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Shadowhunters (TV) 3361 26563 M/M Whi/POC  
31 Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor Supergirl (TV 2015) 3352 14455 F/F White  
32 Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens) Good Omens (TV) 3308 9162 Gen White  
33 Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter Hannibal (TV) 3286 19371 M/M White  
34 Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 3214 11757 F/M Whi/Amb  
35 Sokka/Zuko (Avatar) Avatar: The Last Airbender 3137 3650 M/M POC  
36 Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin Bangtan Boys | BTS 3124 17906 M/M POC  
37 Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia 3015 4277 M/M POC  
38 Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou Haikyuu!! 3011 6704 M/M POC  
39 Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) Video Blogging RPF 2943 2943 M/M White  
40 Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF 2917 4366 M/M POC  
41 Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin Bangtan Boys | BTS 2893 20912 M/M POC  
42 James Potter/Lily Evans Potter Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 2861 11550 F/M White  
43 Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin Bangtan Boys | BTS 2844 11079 M/M POC  
44 Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 2831 13115 F/M Whi/Amb  
45 Pepper Potts/Tony Stark Marvel Cinematic Universe 2688 18357 F/M White  
46 Patrick Brewer/David Rose Schitt's Creek 2591 4467 M/M White  
47 Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi Haikyuu!! 2589 2589 M/M POC  
48 Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia 2520 6051 M/M POC  
49 Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia 2478 3926 M/M POC  
50 Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi Haikyuu!! 2473 6529 M/M POC  
51= Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù 2421 3437 M/M POC  
51= Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga Bangtan Boys | BTS 2421 13814 M/M POC  
53 Sherlock Holmes/John Watson Sherlock (TV) 2312 62775 M/M White  
54 Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee NCT (Band) 2311 6711 M/M POC  
55 Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi Haikyuu!! 2276 7536 M/M POC  
56 Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia 2266 3379 Gen POC  
57 Amity Blight/Luz Noceda The Owl House (Cartoon) 2233 2233 F/F Whi/POC  
58 Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 2228 10320 F/M White  
59 Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga Bangtan Boys | BTS 2219 10527 M/M POC  
60 Katara/Zuko (Avatar) Avatar: The Last Airbender 2190 4204 F/M POC  
61 Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia 2176 4819 F/M POC  
62 Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan 2170 7008 F/M White  
63 Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist Persona 5 2164 4460 M/M POC  
64 Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types 2130 2130 Gen White  
65 Keith/Lance (Voltron) Voltron: Legendary Defender 2100 31096 M/M Amb/POC  
66 Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester Supernatural 2067 9983 Gen White  
67 Peter Parker/Tony Stark Marvel Cinematic Universe 2051 6891 M/M White  
68 Kakyoin Noriaki/Kujo Jotaro JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure 2037 4218 M/M POC  
69 Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington Stranger Things (TV 2016) 1967 6067 M/M White  
70 Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Video Blogging RPF 1963 1963 Gen White  
71 Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader Star Wars - All Media Types 1926 3717 Gen White  
72 Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga Bangtan Boys | BTS 1923 8135 M/M POC  
73 Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth Game of Thrones (TV) 1908 7922 F/M White  
74 Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren Star Wars Sequel Trilogy 1897 6845 Gen White  
75 Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader Star Wars - All Media Types 1886 4937 F/M White  
76 Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard All For The Game - Nora Sakavic 1856 5677 M/M White  
77 Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol EXO (Band) 1852 7570 M/M POC  
78 Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia 1822 4440 F/M POC  
79 Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto Naruto 1804 8504 M/M POC  
80 Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses 1786 2905 M/M White  
81 Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell 1784 5772 M/M Whi/POC  
82 Ayanga/Zhèng Yúnlóng 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV) 1779 5677 M/M POC  
83 Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Sanders Sides (Web Series) 1728 4633 M/M White  
84 Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 1718 7074 M/M White  
85 Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia 1716 3621 Gen POC  
86 Poe Dameron/Finn Star Wars Sequel Trilogy 1699 7663 M/M POC  
87 Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime) 1673 25065 M/M Whi/POC  
88 Aang/Katara (Avatar) Avatar: The Last Airbender 1658 2654 F/M POC  
89 Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan 1651 6937 M/M White  
90 Bakugou Katsuki/Reader Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia 1633 3022 Other Amb/POC  
91 Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar Lucifer (TV) 1631 4958 F/M White  
92 Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) 1621 4486 M/M White  
93= Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM Bangtan Boys | BTS 1618 4666 M/M POC  
93= Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing 1618 3865 M/M POC  
95 Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester Supernatural 1612 28416 M/M White  
96 Khun Aguero Agnis/Twenty-Fifth Baam | Jyu Viole Grace Tower of God 1577 1577 M/M POC  
97 Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia 1576 3313 Gen POC  
98 Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know Stray Kids (Band) 1566 3839 M/M POC  
99 James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader Marvel Cinematic Universe 1523 8564 Other Whi/Amb  
100 Kambe Daisuke/Katou Haru Balance:UNLIMITED | Fugou Keiji: Balance:Unlimited (Anime) 1521 1521 M/M POC


	2. Alternate Format

  
  
  


Above is an alternate format of the same data, displaying the races of each individual character featured on the list. I am currently considering the way race will be shown on the lists going forward, so if you have feedback on this format (or anything else about how the list is displayed) please let me know in the comments!

Abbreviations:

Ambig = Ambiguous Race  
As Lat = Asian Latino  
M.E. = Middle Eastern/North African  
Native = Native/Indigenous Peoples

A text-only version of the list is as follows:

Rank Pairing Fandom New Works Total Type Race   
1 Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù 12878 18301 M/M Asian Asian  
2 Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens) Good Omens (TV) 12005 32438 M/M White White  
3 Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types 11029 11029 M/M White White  
4 Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren Star Wars Sequel Trilogy 8606 23958 F/M White White  
5 Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 8487 44405 M/M White White  
6 Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia 7793 20262 M/M Asian Asian  
7 Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia 6714 18274 M/M Asian Asian  
8 Castiel/Dean Winchester Supernatural 6621 90778 M/M White White  
9 Peter Parker & Tony Stark Marvel Cinematic Universe 5729 19696 Gen White White  
10 Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V Bangtan Boys | BTS 5675 25597 M/M Asian Asian  
11 Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Miraculous Ladybug 5119 21727 F/M White Asian  
12 Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia 5041 16002 M/M Asian Asian  
13 James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers Captain America (Movies) 5031 51751 M/M White White  
14 Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin Bangtan Boys | BTS 4952 20103 M/M Asian Asian  
15 Steve Rogers/Tony Stark The Avengers (Marvel Movies) 4717 38048 M/M White White  
16 Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou Haikyuu!! 4689 10263 M/M Asian Asian  
17 Adora/Catra (She-Ra) She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) 4618 6673 F/F White Latino  
18 Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier IT (Movies – Muschietti) 4608 13325 M/M White White  
19 Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia 4530 9447 M/M Asian Asian  
20 Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio Haikyuu!! 4498 12775 M/M Asian Asian  
21 Sirius Black/Remus Lupin Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 4356 20053 M/M White White  
22 Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Haikyuu!! 4328 13654 M/M Asian Asian  
23 Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin) Merlin (TV) 4139 20710 M/M White White  
24 Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova The Old Guard (Movie 2020) 3764 3764 M/M M.E. White  
25 Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs) 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs 3725 10476 M/M Asian Asian  
26 Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist The Magnus Archives (Podcast) 3595 4831 M/M Ambig Ambig  
27 Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia 3566 6714 Gen Asian Asian  
28 Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV) 9-1-1 (TV) 3563 4894 M/M White Latino  
29 Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Teen Wolf (TV) 3477 60816 M/M White White  
30 Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Shadowhunters (TV) 3361 26563 M/M As Lat White  
31 Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor Supergirl (TV 2015) 3352 14455 F/F White White  
32 Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens) Good Omens (TV) 3308 9162 Gen White White  
33 Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter Hannibal (TV) 3286 19371 M/M White White  
34 Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 3214 11757 F/M Ambig White  
35 Sokka/Zuko (Avatar) Avatar: The Last Airbender 3137 3650 M/M Native Asian  
36 Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin Bangtan Boys | BTS 3124 17906 M/M Asian Asian  
37 Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia 3015 4277 M/M Asian Asian  
38 Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou Haikyuu!! 3011 6704 M/M Asian Asian  
39 Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) Video Blogging RPF 2943 2943 M/M White White  
40 Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF 2917 4366 M/M Asian Asian  
41 Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin Bangtan Boys | BTS 2893 20912 M/M Asian Asian  
42 James Potter/Lily Evans Potter Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 2861 11550 F/M White White  
43 Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin Bangtan Boys | BTS 2844 11079 M/M Asian Asian  
44 Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 2831 13115 F/M Ambig White  
45 Pepper Potts/Tony Stark Marvel Cinematic Universe 2688 18357 F/M White White  
46 Patrick Brewer/David Rose Schitt's Creek 2591 4467 M/M White White  
47 Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi Haikyuu!! 2589 2589 M/M Asian Asian  
48 Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia 2520 6051 M/M Asian Asian  
49 Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia 2478 3926 M/M Asian Asian  
50 Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi Haikyuu!! 2473 6529 M/M Asian Asian  
51= Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù 2421 3437 M/M Asian Asian  
51= Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga Bangtan Boys | BTS 2421 13814 M/M Asian Asian  
53 Sherlock Holmes/John Watson Sherlock (TV) 2312 62775 M/M White White  
54 Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee NCT (Band) 2311 6711 M/M Asian Asian  
55 Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi Haikyuu!! 2276 7536 M/M Asian Asian  
56 Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia 2266 3379 Gen Asian Asian  
57 Amity Blight/Luz Noceda The Owl House (Cartoon) 2233 2233 F/F White Latino  
58 Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 2228 10320 F/M White White  
59 Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga Bangtan Boys | BTS 2219 10527 M/M Asian Asian  
60 Katara/Zuko (Avatar) Avatar: The Last Airbender 2190 4204 F/M Native Asian  
61 Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia 2176 4819 F/M Asian Asian  
62 Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan 2170 7008 F/M White White  
63 Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist Persona 5 2164 4460 M/M Asian Asian  
64 Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types 2130 2130 Gen White White  
65 Keith/Lance (Voltron) Voltron: Legendary Defender 2100 31096 M/M Ambig Latino  
66 Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester Supernatural 2067 9983 Gen White White  
67 Peter Parker/Tony Stark Marvel Cinematic Universe 2051 6891 M/M White White  
68 Kakyoin Noriaki/Kujo Jotaro JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure 2037 4218 M/M Asian Asian  
69 Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington Stranger Things (TV 2016) 1967 6067 M/M White White  
70 Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Video Blogging RPF 1963 1963 Gen White White  
71 Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader Star Wars - All Media Types 1926 3717 Gen White White  
72 Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga Bangtan Boys | BTS 1923 8135 M/M Asian Asian  
73 Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth Game of Thrones (TV) 1908 7922 F/M White White  
74 Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren Star Wars Sequel Trilogy 1897 6845 Gen White White  
75 Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader Star Wars - All Media Types 1886 4937 F/M White White  
76 Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard All For The Game - Nora Sakavic 1856 5677 M/M White White  
77 Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol EXO (Band) 1852 7570 M/M Asian Asian  
78 Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia 1822 4440 F/M Asian Asian  
79 Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto Naruto 1804 8504 M/M Asian Asian  
80 Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses 1786 2905 M/M White White  
81 Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell 1784 5772 M/M M.E. White  
82 Ayanga/Zhèng Yúnlóng 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV) 1779 5677 M/M Asian Asian  
83 Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Sanders Sides (Web Series) 1728 4633 M/M White White  
84 Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 1718 7074 M/M White White  
85 Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia 1716 3621 Gen Asian Asian  
86 Poe Dameron/Finn Star Wars Sequel Trilogy 1699 7663 M/M Latino Black  
87 Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime) 1673 25065 M/M Asian White  
88 Aang/Katara (Avatar) Avatar: The Last Airbender 1658 2654 F/M Asian Native  
89 Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan 1651 6937 M/M White White  
90 Bakugou Katsuki/Reader Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia 1633 3022 Other Asian Ambig  
91 Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar Lucifer (TV) 1631 4958 F/M White White  
92 Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) 1621 4486 M/M White White  
93= Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM Bangtan Boys | BTS 1618 4666 M/M Asian Asian  
93= Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing 1618 3865 M/M Asian Asian  
95 Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester Supernatural 1612 28416 M/M White White  
96 Khun Aguero Agnis/Twenty-Fifth Baam | Jyu Viole Grace Tower of God 1577 1577 M/M Asian Asian  
97 Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia 1576 3313 Gen Asian Asian  
98 Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know Stray Kids (Band) 1566 3839 M/M Asian Asian  
99 James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader Marvel Cinematic Universe 1523 8564 Other White Ambig  
100 Kambe Daisuke/Katou Haru Balance:UNLIMITED | Fugou Keiji: Balance:Unlimited (Anime) 1521 1521 M/M Asian Asian


End file.
